


Holding Out For A Hero

by RipMyOTPs (Slytheri)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp, anti monel, mon el is probably dead, second hand embarrassment, supercorp is so alive though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheri/pseuds/RipMyOTPs
Summary: Lena Luthor is more than just an over-stressed CEO of L-Corp... She's also a dork. A dork that dance and sing in their office in the middle of the night when she thinks no one is around.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alesynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesynn/gifts).



> Dedicated to person who always buy me food because I'm always broke.
> 
> This is probably my first completed one-shot fic of anything really. English is not my first language, but I do hope it is sufficient enough so no one would cringe too badly at my grammar. As most of you can relate, I am not at all pleased with season 2 of Supergirl. Except for the episodes where Katie Mcgrath is in. I only watch those episodes now. So. Yea. I actually had fun writing this :D
> 
> Funny story, I never really finish any fics and this one peasant of mine gets really annoyed with me because I never finish it lmao.
> 
> #shooketh

It’s way past working hours and Lena Luthor is still in her office typing away at her computer. Her assistant, sweet, sweet Jess the Secretary™ who people often mistake for Alana the Traitor™, was dismissed hours ago. Lena might be ambitious, but she is in no way a horrible boss. She treats all of her employees with respect because honestly, they are all valid and deserving of it unless, of course, they’re an abusive slave owner that lies about their identity and then prey on another person’s vulnerability and admit to preferring the old ways of being able to objectify women because it’s just easier. Delusionals might find such characteristics endearing and valid, but not Lena, and hopefully anyone who is sane. Fortunately, Lena was able to launch said person with the same characteristics mentioned into a black hole after learning of their abusive tendencies towards her beloved Kara. The DEO had turned a blind eye for her as, apparently, they all hated the same person. No one even mention the thing anymore, not even Kara.

The headache from staring at a computer screen and sorting out paperwork all day is making Lena want to just fall off of her balcony. Maybe if she does, Supergirl will show up to catch her with big strong arms… again.

In an attempt to ease her headache, Lena went ahead and put her music playlist on shuffle. The first song played was “Good Girls Go Bad” by Cobra Starship. For a stern business woman like Lena, she has lots of songs only a teenage girl with questionable music taste would have. That's why she never listen to her own music when there are others around.

Like every other time, the lyrics reminded Lena of a certain Kara Danvers and her daddy’s shy little girl persona. Lena's obvious crush on the girl is getting to the point that anything would remind her of Kara.

She switched to the next song.

Coincidentally enough, the next song was “Holding Out For A Hero.” Lena's thoughts immediately went to Supergirl. She knows Kara and Supergirl are the same person, but she feels that both identities of Kara’s are worth being acknowledged. She wondered if the caped woman is patrolling anywhere near right now. Either way, she wasn't about to sit still and let such a wonderful song go by without a little private performance. Lena knew the lyrics to this song by heart since she got into watching Glee and choreographed dance moves for it along the years. Ironically, the character Marley Rose looks exactly like Supergirl… Except she was a brunette and was dressed as Wonder Woman for this song. Either way, that show was a mess and Lena still gets mad every time she remembers the later seasons.

Lost in her own thoughts, Lena’s body moved by itself to the beat of the music. Her heels were forgotten underneath her desk as she danced around her spacious office. Feeling the music flow through her soul, Lena also began to sing and ended up going all out, singing at the top of her lungs while she twirled.

“I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. She's gotta be strong, and she's gotta be fast, and she's gotta be fresh from the fight.” Lena sang along with the music. “I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. She's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and she's gotta be larger than life! Larger than life...”

She changed the pronouns in the song because obviously there is no heterosexual explanation for her existence. However, most people choose to dismiss the fact that such a powerful woman could be anything but straight. Lena cherished these moments where she can just let go and not be Lena Luthor, female CEO of a multi-billionaire company, daughter of Lillian Luthor, and sister of crazy Lex Luthor. She can be as extra and childish as she wants when no one is around watching her every move. She can be true to herself. Inside, she secretly did hope that Supergirl would come and make the words of this song come true. However, that would be too embarrassing and she will definitely fling herself off the balcony to avoid any confrontation.

“...It's gonna take a Supergirl to sweep me off my feet,” Lena continued to sing and dance. She does a dramatic fall back onto her desk with the back of her hand on her forehead. “Oh! I need a hero--”

A little chuckle sounded from the opened balcony door, startling Lena. The CEO quickly paused her music and tried to get up from her ‘damsel in distress’ position, but failed and toppled over on the side of her desk with a yelp. Luckily for Lena, her requested hero was there to sweep her off her feet.

“S-Supergirl!” Lena said in surprise while still in Kara’s arms.

“As per requested,” Kara teased Lena with a smirk. “I’d have to say, Lena. Your performance was spectacular. Too bad you didn’t get to finish it.”

“I-I-Supergirl, let me down,” stuttered Lena. Her face was bright red from embarrassment and her possible escape through the balcony is looking so-very tempting right now.

“Of course.” Kara sets the dark-haired woman down. The caped woman stood there staring at Lena expectantly as if she was waiting for something to happen. The longer she stared, the more red Lena gets. “Well? Aren’t you going to finish the performance? I did fly all the way here upon your--oomph--”

Lena placed her hands with very long lesbian fingers over Kara’s mouth and abruptly stopped her in the middle of her sentence. With Supergirl stunned in surprise, Lena ran for the balcony door. She had one leg over the railing when Kara snapped out of it and went to stop her from escaping.

“Let me die in peace rather than in embarrassment, Kara!” Lena practically screamed at Kara. The woman of steel couldn’t help but laugh at the woman struggling to escape from her grip as they fly back inside where Lena is safe from toppling over a railing. She knows Lena doesn’t really want to fall; she’s just being Extra™ again. The fact that Lena said her actual name didn't faze her at all as they both sat down and had a healthy, supportive, and understanding conversation about this weeks prior.

“But you’ve been holding out for me all night! I wouldn’t be a proper hero if I let you fall now, would I?” Kara sets Lena back down again next to her desk. And once again, she stares at Lena expectantly. The redder Lena became, the bigger Kara’s smirk.

“Stop looking at me like that!” Lena demanded with a flustered face. Her hands shot up again to Kara’s face, but this time it wasn’t to cover her mouth--it was to cover her eyes. Again, Kara laughed because of the ridiculousness of their situation. Kara can still see perfectly fine through Lena’s hands because she’s freaking Supergirl and she has x-ray vision.

“Lena, you know I have x-ray vision right?” Kara said as she reaches up to take both of Lena’s hands in hers. Once her eyes were uncovered, Kara looked at Lena again only to find the woman not being to look into Kara’s eyes.

“You’re horrible,” Lena pouted, evoking another chuckle out of Kara.

“Well, if you’re not going to perform for me--”

“Oh my God, Kara!”

“--then how about… I dance with you?” The blonde woman suggested as she walked them both backward to the desk and pressed the skip and then play button so the next song can start. With Lena's hands still in hers, Kara positioned them into the right position as “Hero” by Enrique Iglesias started playing. Kara cocked an eyebrow at Lena's questionable playlist. “You sure like your hero songs, don't you?”

“Shut up, Kara.” Lena hid her face in Kara’s family crest on her chest in embarrassment as they began to sway with the music. She was much shorter than Kara without the extra inches her heels provided. The rest of the night was spent dancing and teasing between the two women. They didn't even fall asleep until the morning light appeared.

When Jess the Secretary™ came to work the next morning, she found Supergirl and her boss curled up on the couch in the most intimate embrace. Pam from HR is not going to believe this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to request me a fic to write, message me through tumblr because I honestly don't know how to use this website yet.
> 
> My tumblr is rip-my-otps
> 
> Much love ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
